Dragonstone (episode)/Appearances
A list of institutions, locations, creatures, significant events and items that appear in "Dragonstone". Characters *Lord Walder Frey (disguise) *Lady Kitty Frey *Many unnamed Freys *Serving girl *Several serving girls *Arya Stark *Night King *Bran Stark *Meera Reed *Lord Commander Eddison Tollett *Ser Davos Seaworth *King Jon Snow *Sansa Stark *Lady Lyanna Mormont *Brienne of Tarth *Podrick Payne *Lord Robett Glover *Tormund *Lord Yohn Royce *Lord Petyr Baelish *Lord Ned Umber *Lady Alys Karstark *Maester Wolkan *Queen Cersei Lannister *Lord Commander Jaime Lannister *Ser Gregor Clegane *King Euron Greyjoy *Qyburn *Samwell Tarly *Sick maester *Archmaester Ebrose *Maester Weyland (corpse) *Eddie *Geoff *Theo *Thoros *Sandor Clegane *Lord Beric Dondarrion *Farmer (corpse) *Sally (corpse) *Gilly *Sam *Ser Jorah Mormont *Queen Daenerys Targaryen *Lord Varys *Tyrion Lannister *Missandei *Grey Worm Mentions *Queen Talisa Stark (unnamed) *Lady Catelyn Stark (unnamed) *Rickon Stark (indirectly mentioned) *Lord Howland Reed *Lord Eddard Stark *Lord Ramsay Bolton *Lord Smalljon Umber *Lord Harald Karstark *Lord Janos Slynt (indirectly mentioned) *King Joffrey Baratheon *King Robb Stark *Lord Tywin Lannister (unnamed) *King Aerys II Targaryen (unnamed) *King Stannis Baratheon *Ellaria Sand *Obara Sand (unnamed) *Nymeria Sand (unnamed) *Tyene Sand (unnamed) *Lady Olenna Tyrell *Princess Myrcella Baratheon (unnamed) *King Tommen Baratheon *Lady Joanna Lannister (unnamed) *Yara Greyjoy (unnamed) *Theon Greyjoy (unnamed) *King Balon Greyjoy (unnamed) *King Aegon I Targaryen Cultures and races *Free Folk *White Walkers Mentions *Dothraki *First Men Institutions Great Houses *House Frey *House Stark *House Lannister *House Umber *House Karstark *House Greyjoy *House Targaryen *House Martell (sigil) Organizations *Night's Watch *Order of Maesters *Iron Fleet *Kingsguard *City Watch Religions *R'hllor *Faith of the Seven **The Father **The Mother Locations *Westeros **The Riverlands ***The Twins *The North **Winterfell *The Crownlands **King's Landing ***Red Keep ****Great Hall **The Reach ***Oldtown ****The Citadel ****The Hightower *Beyond the Wall **Lands of Always Winter *The Wall *Narrow Sea **Dragonstone ***Dragonstone ****Chamber of the Painted Table Mentions *Fist of the First Men *Hardhome *Bear Island *Eastwatch-by-the-Sea *Last Hearth *Karhold *Sunspear (appears on map) *Sea of Dorne (appears on map) *Highgarden (appears on map) *Iron Islands *Fourteen Seas *The Vale of Arryn *Great Sept of Baelor *Dragonpit Cersei's floor map *The giant floor map of Westeros that Cersei and Jaime examine contains individual artwork for all the regional capitals, and many but not all of the main castles (see sub-page on "Appearances" for this episode). **The North - Winterfell, the Dreadfort, White Harbor, Last Hearth, Karhold, Deepwood Motte, Torrhen's Square, Castle Cerwyn, Hornwood, Ramsgate, Widow's Watch, Flint's Finger, Moat Cailin, and Greywater Watch. Also The Wall and its three castles actively manned in the recent generation: Castle Black, the Shadow Tower, and Eastwatch-by-the-Sea. **The Riverlands: Riverrun, Harrenhal, The Twins, Oldstones, Fairmarket, Pinkmaiden, Stoney Sept. Major castles that have actually been mentioned in dialogue in that TV series that nonetheless don't appear on this map: Raventree Hall, Stone Hedge, Seagard, Maidenpool. **The Crownlands: King's Landing, Dragonstone, Rook's Rest, Dyre Den, The Whispers, Rosby, Duskendale, Sharp Point, Stonedance. Saltpans does not appear. **The Vale of Arryn: The Eyrie, Runestone, Redfort, Wickendon, Coldwater, Snakewood, Heart's Home. The Bloody Gate doesn't appear on it - unless it is just considered part of the overall large image for "the Eyrie". The port-cityGulltown surprisingly doesn't appear (see below). **The Iron Islands: Pyke **The Westerlands: Casterly Rock and Lannisport, Golden Tooth, The Crag, Banefort, Silverhill, Deep Den, Ashemark, Crakehall. **The Reach: Highgarden, Oldtown, Bitterbridge, Horn Hill, Goldengrove, Long Table, Bandallon, Blackcrown, Three Towers, Sunflower Hall, Brightwater Keep, Uplands, Ashford, Grassy Vale, Tumbleton. Cider Hall does not appear. The Arbor is off the visible edge of the camera frame. **The Stormlands: Storm's End, Evenfall Hall, Summerhall, Nightsong, Griffin's Roost, Mistwood, Stonehelm, Haystack Hall (the last four are a little blurry), but not Blackhaven. **Dorne: Sunspear, Ghost Hill, Saltshore, Godsgrace, Sandstone, Hellholt, Starfall, Yronwood, Wyl, Kingsgrave, Vulture's Roost, Tower of Joy, Skyreach. Blackmont and Lemonwood do not appear. The Water Gardens do not appear, even though they were on screen and Sunspear proper was not, but the map might just consider it an extension of Sunspear. Creatures *Horses *Wight *Giants *Rabbit *Dragons **Drogon **Viserion **Rhaegal Mentions *Wolves *Sheep *Raven *Bear Events Mentions *Red Wedding *Battle of the Fist of the First Men *Massacre at Hardhome *Battle of the Bastards *Execution of Eddard Stark *Assassination at the Tower of the Hand *Purple Wedding *Greyjoy Rebellion *Sack of Lannisport *Siege of Pyke *Assassination of Balon Greyjoy *The Long Night *Robert's Rebellion *War of Conquest *Destruction of the Great Sept of Baelor Songs *"Hands of Gold" Items *Arbor gold *Iron Throne *Blackberry wine *"Legends of the Long Night" Mentions *Ironwood *Dragonglass *Ale Culture *Greyscale *Unsullied Mentions *Treason *Tournament Category:Appearances